Thanks for Sharing
by GGluvr1987
Summary: Rory's reaction to Honor's phone call in He's Slippin'Em Bread, Dig? OneShot


TITLE: Thanks for Sharing

SUMMARY: Rory's reaction to Honor's phone call in "He's Slippin''Em Bread, Dig?"

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls. At this point I don't own anything. As a matter of fact, I think someone else owns me. Being broke is part of being a college student. At least that's what they tell me.

**So, this is only my second fanfic and my first attempt at a ROGAN, but I'm on break and I've had an itching to write something. Please, please review and I'm sorry if this doesn't make any sense. This is a late night, last minute idea! Thanks!**

"Rory, everything okay?" Mom's voice sounded so far off. How long had I been staring at my phone? More importantly, what had just happened? Looking around at all the happy faces celebrating Thanksgiving only made me want to do one thing: Leave. Quickly.

"Sorry mom, but suddenly I feel sick to my stomach. I don't think I can handle being around all this food." I looked towards her, hoping she'd accept my excuse. Being a Gilmore, however, made the whole 'not wanting to eat a huge feast' line a little less believable.

With a shocked expression, mom said, "What? Are my ears failing me, or did you just say that you don't want to eat? Turkey? Lots and lots of dessert?" Then, taking on a more serious tone she said, "If you're sure, why don't you head upstairs and take a rest in one of the inn's big and comfy beds?"

Feigning a smile I said, "Oh, that's okay, but I think I'm going to head home."

"Okay sweets, I'll be sure to save you some leftovers. Feel better soon."

I ignored the looks of confusion and sympathy and practically sprinted out of the dining room. Honor's words kept replaying again and again in my head '_When Logan told me you two broke up...'_ How was I supposed to react to that? I mean sure, we haven't talked in a week, but that doesn't imply an automatic breakup. How could Logan do that? Didn't I mean anything to him?

As I walked back to the house, my feelings of shock and sadness turned into anger. Before I knew it, I was in my car and on my way to the Huntzburger estate. Logan may be fine with ending things like this, but I needed the closure. Okay, not so much closure as retaliation. I pulled up to the house that I had once found so awe inspiring. Now all I saw was hate for the lifestyles of those inhabiting it.

Confidently, I strode up the long driveway towards the front door. I reached to press the doorbell, and was suddenly overtaken by apprehension. After a good five minutes, I finally mustered up the courage to ring the bell. As expected, the door was answered by a maid. "Hello, may I help you?"

Smiling sweetly, I said, "Yes, I'm a friend of Logan's. I really need to speak with him. It's urgent." Nodding slightly, the maid signaled for me to follow her. The sound of my heels clicking on the marble floor echoed throughout the large ceilings. The house seemed almost eerie now and the approach to the infamous dining room seemed to last for hours. Finally, I heard the maid announce my presence to the Huntzburgers, who were seated for dinner.

"Mr. Huntzburger, there is a young lady here to see you."

Logan looked up from his plate and became visibly uncomfortable. As if unsure of what to do, he looked back and forth between me and his parents. After receiving countless nods from Honor, he finally spoke. "Rory, what are you doing here?"

"I really need to talk to you Logan. Can we go outside?"

Logan began to rise from his seat when his grandfather interrupted by saying, "You have no business with that girl. Sit down and eat."

Glaring, Logan said, "This will only take a minute grandfather. Excuse me." I rolled my eyes at the scene in front of me and started walking towards the front door. I sensed Logan walking a few steps back and it took every bit of my willpower to not turn around. Opening the door, I breathed a sigh of relief at the cool air. I heard the door close, but kept my back to the door, and Logan.

"Ace, what-?"

I whipped around and stopped him before he could finish. "No, do not call me that. I never want to hear that word again."

Logan flinched and took a step towards me. "Fine, Rory, what are you doing here?" The emphasis on my name made me cringe. It sounded so foreign and impersonal coming from his mouth.

"Oh, I don't know just getting some answers. Or should I just go talk to Honor? Perhaps she can fill me in?" I could feel myself getting angrier with each passing moment and Logan seemed taken back at my tone.

"Ac-Rory, I'm confused. We broke up, what else is there to say?"

"I know you're new at this relationship thing Logan, but when a couple breaks up there is traditionally a conversation involved!"

"Huh, well I thought things were pretty clear that night. Or was I missing something? Oh, by the way, how's Jess? I get it right this time?" Logan said, taking a step towards me, causing me to take a step backwards.

A look of pain flashed on Logan's face and I knew that this wasn't as easy for him as he let on. The cocky tone and smirk could only go so far. "Jess is gone. Just like I told you. There is nothing between us anymore."

Snorting, Logan said, "You sure about that Ace? You were pretty quick to defend him over me, your boyfriend." He sighed in frustration at the slip of the nickname and looked towards me, waiting.

Logan's remark hit me hard and I shouted "I was just talking to an old friend. A Friend, that's all he is! Wow, I never took you for the jealous type."

Anger flared once again in his eyes and he said, "Well, what else am I supposed to do when my girlfriend is talking to an ex-boyfriend?"

"Trust me! I would never, ever hurt you Logan." After a pause, I whispered, "I love you too much."

"You-" Stopping for a second, he lowered his voice and asked "Why?"

My voice was wavering with the tears I was forcing back. "Why what?"

"Why do you love me? I thought I was just the guy that took you off your path. The guy who ruined your perfect little life." The sad look in his chocolate brown eyes made my heart want to melt.

"Is that what you think? I have never for a second thought that Logan." My tears were flowing freely now and I desperately wanted to be in his arms.

In a defeated voice, Logan said, "You're better off without me Ace. I can never give you what you need. It would be selfish of me to keep you from your dreams."

"We can figure things out together Logan. You don't just not call me for a week and assume we have broken up. Do you know how much it hurt me to learn that I lost you from your sister?" I was sobbing now and trying desperately to hide it.

Logan took another step forward until we were only arms length apart. Using the pads of his thumbs, he gently wiped away my tears. Whispering, he said, "I'm so sorry Rory. I love you, I really do. You have made my life bearable this past year, but –"

"But, what?" I asked desperately. He was so close to me now that I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"But, I can't just keep you to myself and ruin all your plans. You are so smart Rory, you deserve to have a better life. A life full of fun and opportunities."

"And who says that I can't have that with you?"

Logan's eyes had begun to water and he caressed my cheek sweetly. He then pulled away as if my touch had burned him. "Ace, I want it, I really do…"

He turned to go back to the house, but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me. Embracing him in a hug, I whispered in his ear "I love you Logan. Life with you is exciting and fulfilling. As long as I have you my life will be great."

Logan pulled back and placed his forehead to mine. "Are you sure, Ace?"

Smiling for the first time all day, I said "Absolutely. Now please just kiss me."

Smirking, Logan said, "Now that I can do. I missed you Ace."

Unable to bare the short distance any further, I pulled him towards me and our lips met in the most passionate kiss of my life. All my pent up feelings during the week were released and I relished being back in his arms. The kiss became hungry and I eventually pulled away, gasping for air. "I missed you too."

Logan smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. After several minutes of reacquainting ourselves, we separated and walked hand in hand to my car. "What about your parents?" I asked.

"What about 'em Ace?"

**So, that was it. I hope it wasn't too terrible. I just was in the mood to write this. Please review and tell me what you thought. I would greatly appreciate any feedback. And oh, I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! XOXOXOXO**


End file.
